The present invention relates to a window having adjustable opacity. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable or variable window tinting system for the vehicle and architectural industries, and further, a window system for sunlight protection.
Vehicle and building windows that transmit a fixed fraction of incident light are desired by many, and are currently commercially available to control the sunlight intrusion into vehicles and buildings. Such windows with a fixed tint, while desired by users during bright sunlight days, are undesirable on cloudy days and in the evenings. Windows are needed where a controllable fraction of incident visible light intensity can be applicable under varying environmental as well as social conditions and needs. A protective variable tinting window that controls the visible light transmitting through the window in fractions, and at the same time filter out most of the UV and infrared light is highly desirable.